


I Just... Missed You

by Lalayouknow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, SO FLUFFY, angst if you squint, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayouknow/pseuds/Lalayouknow
Summary: Taeyong's injury gets worse and he takes a break to get better. Jaehyun really misses him so he drops everything one Sunday morning and goes to visit Taeyong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	I Just... Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... hi again! Umm yep I wrote this on a whim when I was feeling a longing for Taeyong and then I watched a bunch of Jaeyong videos on YouTube. I will ship Jaeyong until... I don't even know when. They are the best. This is just all the feels and I hope it's worth reading!

Jaehyun sighed and let the script in his hands fall to his lap. He rubbed his face with his hands and leaned back in the passenger seat, looking at the city lights around him as his manager drove him home from his schedules for the day.

He was exhausted. It seemed like everything was getting to be too much lately. So many schedules with NCT, so many rehearsals for the drama, and then he had Inkigayo that seemed to be just a chore. They expected him to always be happy, always smiling, and he did for the camera. But not for himself.

He put his airpods in and started playing Frank Ocean. He let the music take over his emotions and he closed his eyes for the rest of the drive home. Home meaning back to the dorms.

Jaehyun kept his airpods in as he walked into the dorm building, went up the elevator to the tenth floor, entered his dorm and went into his room.

“Hey,” muttered Jungwoo from his bed on the other side of the room. Jaehyun gave him a small smile and put his bag and scripts down on his bed, then went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. When he came back in the bedroom Jungwoo had his headphones in and he was watching something on his phone. Jaehyun decided to do the same.

He threw on his biggest hoodie and pajama pants and laid down on his bed, grunting and ruffling his hair with his fingers. He opened the Vlive app, images of Idol groups showing on the home page, including clips of NCT. Jaehyun will never get over how cute Mark looked in that hockey uniform. What a little Canadian boy.

He sighed again and kept scrolling. The Resonance live stages were showing up now, pictures of his members, and Taeyong. Jaehyun felt a tug in his chest when he saw Taeyong’s face. Taeyong’s stage face that always looked a little too fierce, a little too angry. Jaehyun knows that this Taeyong was nowhere near his Taeyong, if he could even call him that. His Taeyong that raised fish and stayed up until four in the morning playing Among Us. Taeyong who laughed at the dumbest things, who always had a warm smile and fluffy hair.

They were just so… distant lately. Jaehyun didn’t know why, but he hadn’t actually hung out with just Taeyong in months. It didn’t help, he guesses, that they were in different dorms now. Same building, different floors. But it’s not like either of them made the effort to travel five floors in the elevator to see each other. Jaehyun hadn’t even seen the fishtank yet, just pictures that Mark showed him when he came back from Hyuck’s room that one night.

But now they were really distant. Taeyong’s lower back injury had gotten really bad over the last week, and he asked the managers for a break. It was a gruelling week while the rest of the team waited to hear the company’s decision, but when Taeyong showed up to practice with a patch on his back and a bottle of pain killers in his bag, Seungkwan decided to send him home, saying he would take it up with the company later.

That afternoon, Taeyong waved goodbye to everyone and left the practice room to meet his sister out front. She took him home and they had no idea when he would be back. He just said he would rest, do some physical therapy, catch up on Animal Crossing (everyone laughed at this one) and come back in a few weeks.

So the boys carried on, practicing for the two online concerts that were coming up, the directors and choreographers scrambling to fill Taeyong’s spots with other members. This took a huge toll on the boys. It always sucked when someone had to take a break, it was like when a sibling moved away for a while. But losing their leader… damn. Jaehyun could feel the tension on some of the older members. Johnny and Kun were always great to step up and take a leader roll, but Taeyong was literally the center of the group.

Jaehyun lay there for a while, staring at the Vlive app before sighing again and putting his phone down. He glanced over and saw that Jungwoo was asleep now. Good idea, Jaehyun thought. Sleep. He turned out the lights and threw the blanket over his body.

*

The next day was Sunday, meaning that there were no schedules and nothing that needed Jaehyun’s immediate attention, thank god. He got up slowly, letting Jungwoo play some soft music while they wandered out to the kitchen to get breakfast with the other guys. Mark and Yuta were already there, talking animatedly about something. A new anime maybe? They watched a lot of animes together lately.

Jaehyun sat down next to Mark and yawned, then shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Mark looked over at him and smile. Jaehyun smirked in return.

“You okay, man?” Mark asked between scoops of cereal.

“Yeah, tired. Thank god it’s Sunday,” Jaehyun chuckled and took a sip of the coffee Jungwoo had poured for him. Resonance promotions ended last week and now Jaehyun just had to focus on the drama and Inkigayo. He had no idea what to do with his spare time. Work out more, maybe? He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, immediately finding the Vlive app still open and Taeyong’s face still looking at him. He sighed again, realizing now how much he missed Taeyong.

“Would anyone mind if I called Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked the other boys. All of them agreed, including Taeil who was finally awake. Jaehyun hit the call button on Taeyong’s contact and put the phone on speaker so they could all talk to him.

The line rang, twice, three times, four times, and then went to Taeyong’s voicemail.

“Maybe he’s not up yet?” Taeil said, sending Jaehyun a reassuring smile. That would be the obvious answer, Taeyong was the type to play in the dark and sleep in the light. Like a cat, but he was a dog person.

“Yeah, guess so,” Jaehyun muttered and the guys fell into easy conversations. Jaehyun carried on with them, but he felt uneasy. Restless, like he needed to go for a run. He got up from the table and poured himself some cereal, then sat down again and picked at it with his spoon. He couldn’t stop thinking about Taeyong. They had been so close for so long, they were best friends. But for some reason they drifted apart over the last year. They were together all the time while they were promoting, but even then they barely spent time together off stage. That one part when they sang together in Make A Wish was the most they had done together since the spring.

Jaehyun decided right then that he had had enough of this crummy feeling. He wanted to talk to Taeyong, tell him that he missed him and buy him dinner and talk to him until the early hours of the morning like they used to during trainee years. When Doyoung would shush them and tell them to go to sleep.

Jaehyun got up again, abandoning his cereal and went into his room to change his clothes. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a jacket and his wallet a headed back out to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Yuta asked. Jaehyun was calling their manager to ask him to drive him to Taeyong’s house on the other side of Seoul.

“To see Taeyong. I have to talk to him and if he won’t answer his phone, hopefully he’ll answer his door,” Jaehyun replied.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Mark asked from the kitchen table.

“Yeah, I miss him and I need to figure this out. I’ll be back later,” Jaehyun said as he put on a baseball cap, his shoes, grabbed his mask and left the dorm. Hyeonjae met him on the bottom floor and raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. They got into the car and drove through Seoul to Gwanak where Taeyong’s parent’s house was. It was about an hour long journey, and Jaehyun felt jittery the whole time. He knew he wanted to talk to Taeyong, but he had no idea what he would say.

They pulled up to Taeyong’s house just before eleven. Jaehyun knew Taeyong would likely be asleep still, but he walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. He put his mask on and waited for someone to answer to door. A moment later a woman came to the door. She looked very much like Taeyong, and Jaehyun knew right away that this must be his mother.

“Uh hello, I’m Jung Jaehyun. I’m looking for Taeyong,” Jaehyun bowed and said to Taeyong’s mother.

“Oh Jaehyun! Hello!” she replied. She even spoke like Taeyong. “Please, come in. Taeyong was just talking about you last night. He said you were filming a show?”

“Yes, I am. It will air in a few months.”

“That’s great! I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk to me, let me go check on Taeyong.” She smiled and walked down the hall. Jaehyun took his shoes off and walked into the house. He admired all the pictures on the walls of Taeyong, his sister and her husband, and Taeyong’s nephew. Jaehyun smiled at the photos of Taeyong with his nephew. They looked so similar, just about 20 years apart.

Jaehyun turned around and smiled when Taeyong’s mother came back.

“He was still sleeping, but when I told him you were here he woke up. He’ll be out soon,” she said and motioned for Jaehyun to sit down. “You can take your mask off now. Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, thank you, ma’am” Jaehyun replied. He sat down on the couch and took his mask off, putting it in his pocket.

“I watched some of that concert you did the other day with Taeyong. He was really sad he couldn’t be there, but he said you all did very well.”

“Oh good, did you enjoy it?” Jaehyun asked, accepting the glass of water Taeyong’s mom brought to him.

“Yes, it was wonderful! You’re all very talented boys, and handsome too!” Taeyong’s mom laughed and Jaehyun smiled at her.

“Thank you very much, I’m glad you liked it,” Jaehyun replied and his eyes darted to the hallway when he saw movement, then Taeyong walked down the hall in a large hoodie and pajamas. He gave Jaehyun a small smile, and Jaehyun could tell that he was very tired. He did just wake up after all.

“Hi,” Jaehyun said quietly.

“Hi, Jaehyun,” Taeyong said and he looked at his mom. Something passed between them and she got up, said goodbye to Jaehyun and she walked down the hall and closed the door to her room.

“Uh hey. How… how are you? How’s your back?” Jaehyun asked all too quickly.

“Fine, thanks. I mean, it still hurts a lot, but I start physio tomorrow and I’ve been resting a lot so it feels better,” Taeyong said.

“Good… good,” Jaehyun said, nodding, whispering, not meeting Taeyong’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Taeyong muttered. They sat in silence for a moment. Neither of them looking at each other. The air in the room felt heavy and Jaehyun didn’t know what to say next. “So… what brings you here, Jaehyunnie?” Jaehyunnie. Taeyong hadn’t called him that to his face in so long. Jaehyun smiled to himself. It was like rookie days, when they could just be and do whatever they pleased.

“I just… missed you I guess. It’s been weird without you there. Johnny and Doyoung do pretty well, but they’re not our leader, Yong.”

“Thanks, Jaehyun. I miss you guys too.”

“Can we go for a walk?” Jaehyun blurted out suddenly. “As long as it doesn’t hurt your back.” Jaehyun stood up quickly. So quickly that he whacked his toes against the chair. Jaehyun bit down on his lip and grimaced as the pain shot through his foot and up his leg. Taeyong let out a small scoff and patted Jaehyun on the shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I can walk for a bit,” Taeyong smiled with an amused look on his face. He went back to his room to change his clothes and then met Jaehyun by the door. They put their shoes and masks on and headed out, walking slowly side by side down the street.

Cars passed and leaves blew by and birds chirped and the two boys walked, feeling each other there without needing to say too much. Jaehyun knew he didn’t need to be anything other than himself around Taeyong, and that was the most calming feeling.

He glanced over at Taeyong and smiled, bumping him lightly with his elbow. Taeyong bumped him back and giggled under his mask. This felt better. This is how they should be.

“Are you okay, Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked. Jaehyun met his gaze again felt his stomach clench at the look on Taeyong’s face. He looked genuinely concerned.

“I guess so, it’s just a lot right now. Filming and doing all the 2020 promotions. Without you there…” Jaehyun couldn’t finish his thought out loud. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say.

“Sorry, Jaehyun,” Taeyong muttered.

“Why are you sorry?”

“For not being there.”

“Don’t be sorry about that, you needed to take a break.” Jaehyun said as he stopped walking and grabbed Taeyong’s arm gently to get him to stop. Taeyong turned to face Jaehyun and looked down at the hand holding his arm.

“I mean for not being there for the past year. We had some times together, but not like we used to, and I feel far away from you sometimes,” Taeyong said, still not looking at Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I felt the same way, which is why I said “fuck it” this morning and came to see you,” Jaehyun said with a laugh in his voice. Taeyong frowned at him for cursing, but then smiled none the less.

They continued walking, chatting quietly about the weather and Jaehyun’s drama and the members and anything that came to mind. They kept their hands in their pockets and walked until Taeyong’s neck started to feel stiff.

“Are you hungry at all?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah, I guess. Do you want to head back?” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong nodded. They turned around and headed back towards Taeyong’s house. Taeyong slipped his hand into the crook of Jaehyun’s elbow and held it gently while they walked. Jaehyun smiled and looked down at his feet. They used to walk like this together all the time.

“Thanks for coming to see me,” Taeyong said as he pinched Jaehyun’s arm gently. He glanced over and smiled at Jaehyun, who returned the smile.

“Let’s go back to yours and order food, and take these masks off so I can see your face,” Jaehyun teased and moved his arm to take Taeyong’s hand. They walked back to Taeyong’s house like this, and Taeyong’s mom clicked her tongue and winked at them when they got back.

The boys set up camp in Taeyong’s room, putting a movie on the tv and ordering chicken and noodles. They laid back against the headboard and let the movie lull them into a quiet togetherness. Taeyong left briefly to collect their food and bring plates for them to eat on.

They talked calmly while they ate, letting the movie play in the background. When they were finished Jaehyun helped Taeyong take the dishes to the kitchen and sat at the table while Taeyong washed up. It felt so natural to do things like this. To eat and wash up together, to talk about anything together. Like best friends should.

The sun was low in the sky now, and the boys settled back in Taeyong’s room to continue the movie. Taeyong rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and sat close to him on the bed. Jaehyun felt warm, and full, and content. His eyelids felt heavy and he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He heard Taeyong laugh softly beside him.

“Are you going to fall asleep, Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong teased and he poked Jaehyun in the cheek. Jaehyun snapped his eyes open and smiled at Taeyong, and stretched his arms out in front of him.

“I guess I should call Hyeonjae and ask him to come get me,” Jaehyun replied. He sat up and reached over for his phone.

“You could… but you could also stay if you want,” Taeyong whispered, looking down at his hands. “We haven’t had a sleepover in a long time.” Taeyong smiled and laughed softly at Jaehyun’s shocked expression.

“Yeah, I guess we haven’t,” Jaehyun replied thoughtfully. “Why is that? We see each other every day, we live in the same building. Why haven’t we made time to spend together?”

“We are right now. Does this count? But you’re right, we should make sure to spend more time together.”

“I agree. So I’ll stay, and then when you’re ready to come back, I’ll come get you. Does that sound okay?”

“Sounds perfect, Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong smiled so widely and pulled Jaehyun into a hug. Jaehyun put down his phone, and wrapped his arms all the way around his best friend. He rubbed Taeyong’s back a few times and then pulled away. Jaehyun texted Hyeonjae to let him know he would be staying at Taeyong’s for the night, and then put his phone on silent and set it down on the desk. He slid down the headboard a bit and let Taeyong nuzzle into his side again.

When the movie was over Taeyong yawned and turned the tv off. They got up to brush their teeth, and change into more comfortable clothes. Taeyong let Jaehyun borrow his biggest pair of trackies and a t-shirt. They climbed into the bed and laid down quietly. Taeyong turned towards Jaehyun and gave him a small smile before closing his eyes. Jaehyun found Taeyong’s hand under the blankets and laced their fingers together, earning a soft hum from Taeyong. They drifted off to dream land, sleeping peacefully in a renewed comfort and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so soft and fluffy and I miss Jaeyong (and Taeyong) so much. I needed a fic of them just being together so I wrote one. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, take care and stay safe :)


End file.
